Most manufacturers of convection ovens offer a variety of models based on a single basic design. Usually, the manufacturer's line will include a base model having only a narrow range of functions, a deluxe model having a broad range of functions, and several intermediate models having varying ranges of function in between the base model and the deluxe model. Having several models to select from is deemed necessary from a marketing perspective since customer needs vary. However, the multiplication of the number of designs creates problems from a manufacturing and servicing perspective.
In order to make delivery of goods in a relatively short period of time, most manufacturers will maintain an inventory of each individual model which is offered for sale. The greater the number of individual models offered for sale, the greater will be the inventory requirements. Maintaining a large inventory of goods ties up capital that might be allocated for other purposes and increases the space requirements for the manufacturing operation.
Having a large number of different models also increases the cost of servicing the units sold. First, having a large number of different models increases the number of replacement parts that may be needed. Since service personnel seldom carry a complete inventory of all replacement parts that may be needed, the service personnel may not always have the needed parts when a service call is made. Consequently, the service personnel will have to place orders for the needed parts and make additional service calls after the parts are received. The necessity for additional service calls not only increases the cost of service, but inconveniences the manufacturer's customer. Having a large number of different models also increases training costs of service personnel who must learn how to repair and maintain each of the different models offered by the manufacturer.
Another problem with preexisting designs is that there is seldom a way to upgrade a less expensive model to have the features of a more expensive model after the initial purchase. Thus, if the customer decides after a year of use that he would like certain features in a more expensive model, then the customer would have to purchase an entirely new oven from the manufacturer. The customer may insist that the manufacturer allow a trade-in which costs the manufacturer additional money.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convection oven having modular components which can be used on a variety of different models so as to reduce inventory requirements, promote ease of service, and provide an upgrade path for customers of the manufacturer of the invention.